reactions
by camelot4eva
Summary: after calling Merlin about how he reacts when Morgana reveals she is expecting Gwen soon shuts Arthur up by revealing how he reacted when he found out she was expecting. M/M and A/G


**Sadly I don't own Merlin. It belongs to the BBC. **

**Hope you enjoy reading it as much as I've enjoyed writing it :)**

Merlin was sat at the table in his and Morganas chambers sorting through some papers when Morgana stepped out from behind the screen 'Merlin, can you fasten the back of my dress up please?'

'Me?'

'Yes, you are the only other person in the room,' she said smiling

'well where's your maid?'

'I've given her a few days off, her mother is not very well,' Merlin sighed and stood up as Morgana turned around.

Merlin walked up to her and looked at all the laces at the back of the dress 'where do I start?'

'No magic. Last time you used magic to do up my dress the knots were that tight my maid couldn't undo them, it had to be ripped. That was one of my favourite dresses as well,' Merlin placed a kiss on her shoulder 'I'm sorry,' Morgana smiled 'just get on with it.'

Just as Merlin was trying to work out what went where, there was a knock at the door 'enter,' Merlin called out.

A servant walked in 'my Lord, King Arthur requests your presence in the throne room,'

'ok Malcolm I'm coming, and how many times have I told you, don't address me as "my Lord" it's Merlin,' he said as he started to walk away from Morgana 'hey, what about my dress?'

Merlin looked at her before looking at Malcolm 'go and find a maid and tell her to come here right away to assist the lady Morgana,'

'yes my L… Merlin,' he said before rushing out of the room.

'Will you be alright?'

'Of course I will be Merlin, as soon as the maid comes I'm going to go and see the court physician,'

'why? You're alright aren't you?'

'Of course I am,'

'then why do you need to see the court physician?' Morgana sighed 'I just haven't been feeling myself lately,' panicking, Merlin walked up to her and grabbed both of her hands 'not yourself? In what way?' he asked looking at her carefully.

Seeing how worried he got made her smile 'it's nothing to worry about Merlin. I promise. Now go and see what Arthur wants, you know how he gets when you keep him waiting,' Merlin let go of her hands and kissed her on the cheek 'alright, I'll see you later,' he said smiling at her before leaving.

Merlin walked into the throne room and saw Arthur pacing 'you sent for me Arthur?'

Arthur stopped pacing and looked up 'ah Merlin, we had a tip off about a group of renegade sorcerers plotting to attack Camelot, a dozen knights rode out at the crack of dawn and they've been found and caught, just a few hours ride out of Camelot, they're on their way back now, they should be here within the hour,'

'I'll sort it and deal with them,'

'thank you Merlin.'

Just then the throne room doors opened and Gwen walked in holding a little girls hand who looked about six years old, with tight brown ringlets that fell just below her shoulders. Seeing Merlin she let go of her mothers hand and ran to him with her arms wide open 'Uncle Merlin, Uncle Merlin,' Merlin laughed as he bent down to pick her up 'hello trouble,'

'I'm not trouble,' she said. Merlin laughed again 'Emily, you may be the spitting image of your mother here but in all others areas you're just like your dad, so you are trouble,'

'hey!' Arthur said looking at Merlin who looked at him 'oh come on Arthur, before you became King you practically went looking for trouble. I've lost count how many times I've saved your life,'

'that's rich coming from you, if I wasn't saving your neck I was constantly asking my father to release you from the stocks,'

'I was only there in the first place because I was covering for you,'

'you should have learned to lie better,'

'I didn't need to learn how to lie. I kept my magic secret from everyone long enough, it was your father, he wasn't keen on me, any excuse to put me in the stocks,'

'well, I didn't agree with my father on most things, but putting you in the stocks-'

'daddy, stop picking on Uncle Merlin,' Merlin put Emily down as his arm was starting to ache

'yeah, listen to your daughter. Stop picking on me,' he looked down at Emily who took to holding his hand as he was no longer holding her 'Emily, not that I mind, but what made you start calling me "Uncle Merlin" all of a sudden?'

'I heard daddy telling mummy that he thinks of you as more of a brother than a friend or advisor. I told Morgana and she said "if that were so then you'd be my Uncle" so now you're my Uncle Merlin,'

'really?' Merlin said with a smug look on his face whilst looking at Arthur, who looked at his daughter with a shocked look on his face before turning to Merlin 'kids say the craziest things don't they?' he said laughing nervously.

'Oh I don't know Arthur,' Merlin answered as Emily let go of his hand to start skipping around the room 'you know what they say "out of the mouth of babes" eh,'

'what does that even mean?'

'well Arthur, if a child sees or hears something, they'll tend to tell anyone who will listen, they don't know what they are saying is wrong or repeating what was supposed to be a private conversation,'

'that's, that's ridiculous,'

'Uncle Merlin can we go outside and play the flying game please?'

'I don't know what you mean Emily,' he said before trying to give her a look as to keep quiet but Arthur spotted it. Arthur crouched down so he could see his daughter more properly 'Emily sweetheart, why do you call it the flying game?' Emily looked up at Merlin 'Emily don't look at Uncle Merlin, look at me,' Emily looked at Arthur and smiled when she saw him smiling at her 'I call it the flying game because Uncle Merlin puts me in a tree and when I jump out of it, he uses his magic and slows me down as though I'm flying. But don't worry daddy I only jump off things when I know that Uncle Merlin can see me,'

Arthur stood up '_Merlin_!'

It was Merlins turn to laugh nervously 'kids eh? Emily has a very vivid imagination,'

'oh I don't know Merlin. What was it you just told me?'

'It's not my fault, she fell out of a tree a while back and I slowed her down so I could get to her in time to catch her, since then she thinks it's a game, anything to keep her happy,'

'you're blaming all this on a six year old?'

'No,'

'yes you are because you started your excuse with "it's not my fault" so really your blaming a six year old girl rather than taking the blame yourself,'

'no, it's not like that, it's just-'

'what?' Arthur interrupted.

'You know what? The knights should be here anytime now so I'll just go and wait for them,' and with that he practically ran from the throne room.

Gwen looked at Arthur who was smiling 'must you wind him up?'

'Yeah. Oh don't look at me like that, even you found it amusing Guinevere. His face though, priceless,'

'yes daddy?' Arthur looked down at his daughter 'what?'

'you called me,' Arthur looked at Emily confused 'no darling, your father didn't say "Princess" he said something else,'

'oh, ok, can I go outside and play?'

'of course you can but mummy is to stay with you,' Arthur looked at Gwen and dropped his voice 'there's a group of renegade sorcerers coming in, Merlin is going to deal with them when they come which could be anytime now, I'd feel safer if you were outside, then it would be in the royal gardens with a couple of guards until Merlin has dealt with it,'

'is there anything that you should be doing now?'

'No,'

'then I'd feel a lot safer if my husband was with me as well,' Arthur smiled at Gwen 'come on then,' Arthur bent down and picked Emily up with one arm and put his other arm around Gwen as all three of them left the throne room.

Arthur and Gwen were sitting in the royal garden watching as Emily was playing and climbing 'Princess's don't climb trees and stuff, Price's do but not Princess's,' Arthur said as Emily started to lift her dress so she wouldn't catch it as she tried to climb 'she not do soon Arthur, at the minute she is still a little girl, a few more years and she not be doing that, she'll have to start acting like a princess, just let her enjoy what few years she has left.' Gwen replied, taking hold of Arthurs hand.

They watched as Emily reached a thick branch and sat down on it for a few minutes before standing up, with a big grin on her face she leaned forward and let herself drop 'Emily!' Arthur and Gwen shouted as they stood up, but before they could move they saw her slowing down, Gwen moved forward and held her arms out to catch her and Arthur looked behind him and saw Merlin standing a few feet behind him, eyes returning to normal colour 'that's why she grinned and stood up. She spotted you,' Merlin walked forward 'yep, it wasn't until I gave her the nod though, otherwise she wouldn't have done it,'

'couldn't have at least warned us you were there? As far as we knew, she fell out of the tree and we were too far away to catch her,' Merlin laughed 'sorry, it's up to her, sometimes she jumps, other times, she just lets herself fall,' Gwen walked up to both of them with Emily in her arms 'don't ever do that again Emily, you scared me and your mum to death, I know that you knew that Merlin would slow you down, but we didn't see him, for all we knew, you fell and me and your mum couldn't get to you in time. What have you got to say for yourself?'

'that you shouldn't have worried so much. I said before I don't jump unless I know that Uncle Merlin can see me,'

'jump yes, but you just fell,' Arthur said looking at his daughter who was starting to laugh 'well it's your own fault for always picking on Uncle Merlin,'

'so you decided to give me a heart attack for payback?'

'just like I said earlier. Trouble. Just like her dad.' Merlin said laughing along with Emily 'it is not funny _Merlin,'_

'yes Arthur,' he replied still grinning. Arthur shook his head 'has everything been sorted?'

'Yes, they've confessed to certain crimes and kil-' at this point Merlin noticed Emily watching 'crimes and you know what and they are to be, ahem, tomorrow morning.'

Just then one of Gwens ladies in waiting came up to them all 'ah Elizabeth, will you take Emily for a while please?' Elizabeth smiled and took Emily out of Gwens arms 'of course, come on Emily,' and she walked back into the castle holding Emily's hand.

Merlin turned back to Arthur 'they've been magically bind so they can't escape,'

'thank you Merlin,'

'MERLIN?' Merlin turned and saw Morgana come into the garden 'excuse me,' he said to Arthur and Gwen before walking over to who stood there with a smile on her face.

Gwen linked her arm in Arthurs as they watched Merlin and Morgana talking 'I wonder why she seems so happy?' asked Arthur

'probably because she has seen Merlin. She loves him very much,'

'can't imagine why,' he mumbled, Gwen looked at him 'it's funny that, because Merlin says exactly the same when I tell him that I love you,' Arthur chuckled at Gwen before looking over to Merlin and Morgana and all of a sudden Merlin dropped to the ground 'Merlin!' Arthur said as he and Gwen raced over to him. Arthur knelt down and started shaking his arm whilst Morgana was lightly tapping his cheek 'what happened?' said Gwen 'well we was talking, and then I told him something and then he just fainted like you saw,'

'fainted? What did you tell him?' before Morgana could answer Merlin began to stir 'he's coming around,' Arthur said standing up.

Opening his eyes he saw Morgana and shot up to his feet, helping Morgana up as well 'pregnant?'

Gwen grabbed hold of Morgana and hugged her 'oh Morgana, Merlin, congratulations,' Arthur started laughing 'you faint when your wife tells you that she is pregnant? You're such a girl Merlin,' Gwen let go of Morgana and hit Arthur on the arm 'oi, don't call Merlin for how he reacted. At least he did something when his wife told him she was expecting, even if he just fainted, it was more than you did,' Merlin frowned and looked at Gwen 'what do you mean? Arthur said he picked you up and spun you around whilst thanking you for making him the happiest man alive,'

'when he came around he did,'

'Guinevere,' Arthur warned but Gwen ignored him and carried on 'now just imagine how I felt, I got pregnant within the first three months of our marriage, Arthur had not long been crowned King, which means he now had all that responsibility and on top of that, I had to tell him I was pregnant, I was worried about telling him because the news would only put more responsibility on his shoulders,'

'what did he do?' Merlin asked looking from Gwen to Arthur 'he did nothing,'

'what do you mean nothing?' Morgana said looking at Arthur along with Merlin and Gwen 'exactly what I said "nothing" I sat him down at the table in our chambers and told him, his mouth dropped as he stared into space and he stayed like that for a good hour, not even noticing me starting to panic and worry even more than ever because he didn't answer.'

Merlin started laughing 'thank you Guinevere,' Arthur snapped before storming off 'oh he's going to be in a strop for days, I better inform everyone that if they have any bad news then to report it to me or you Gwen for the next few days as the King is in a bad mood,'

'I'll leave you to warn people. Congratulations again you two,' Gwen said before walking off after Arthur.

Merlin turned to face Morgana with a huge grin on his face and pulled her into a tight hug making her laugh.

_Hope you liked it. _

_Review? x _


End file.
